


The Dark Shines Around You Liars

by EllieMurasaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, Episode: s01e01 Pilot, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-21
Updated: 2012-03-21
Packaged: 2017-11-02 07:30:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five lives Sam and Jess never lived.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dark Shines Around You Liars

Sam tells Jess about his dreams, and she slaps him across the face and leaves. Her stuff is out of the apartment within the week. When Dean shows up to collect Sam for John-finding, Jess isn't there. When Sam's kidnapped from law school and wakes up in Cold Oak, when Sam dies, there's no one to know what happened except Ava, who killed him.

Sam tells Jess about his dreams, and she asks how to know whether the dreams are real. Sam explains how Mary died. Jess is there when Brady comes for her, and she has no idea how to fight him, but before the fire breaks out she screams Brady's name. Sam knows what it means: Brady is, or is possessed by, the thing that killed Mary. Some hurried research and a call to Bobby Singer tell them what it is and how to trap it, but not how to kill it. They settle for exorcising it. John, when he finds out, is furious; he wanted to kill his wife's killer himself, and now there's no way of knowing which demon it was.

Sam tells Jess about his dreams, and since Sam's in a talkative mood, Jess asks about his family. It's crazy enough to drive Jess to drink. Brady's in the bar. Jess orders tequila, which Brady drinks straight instead of with salt. Jess 'accidentally' upends the saltshaker on his hand, and he screams, disturbing the whole bar. Jess unscrews the saltshaker top and spills more on him, which is about when Sam gets in. Jess dies on the bar ceiling.

Sam tells Jess about his dreams, and she asks how to keep herself alive. Sam doesn't have any bloody clue, but he shows Jess the defenses he's put up in the apartment, and Jess spots flaws. After Sam fixes them, Brady can't get in. The thing possessing Brady leaves, but Jess no longer feels safe at Stanford. She and Sam and Dean hunt as a unit. When she and Dean reach Cold Oak, Jess shoots Jake before he can stab Sam.

Sam never tells Jess about his dreams, except the one of becoming a lawyer in a double-income-with-kids family with a white picket fence and a dog. She's delighted to help that one come true.


End file.
